Friday the 13th Movie Trivias
Friday the 13th (1980 Film) *Mrs.Voorhees is the movies antagonist Killer. *Betsy Palmer plays Mr.Voorhees. *Friday the 13th (Film) was released on May 9th, 1980. *Alice Hardy is the final girl and only Survivor of Mrs.Voorhees killing spree. *Kevin Bacon plays a character named Jack Marand. *Pamela Voorhees kill count in the movie was 9. *Betsy Palmer was the Actress to play Pamela Voorhees. *Noel Cunningham (Son of Sean Cunningham) was originally set to play Kid Jason but ultimately because of Noel mother declining his position the role went to Ari Lehman instead, and Noel has shown some emotions about not being cast as Child Jason. *Alice Hardy actress Adrienne King was stalked after the success of the film. *Victor Miller had originally given Jason the name of Josh. After deciding that it sounded too nice, he changed it to Jason after a school bully. *Victor Miller has on separate occasions admitted that he was purposely riding off the success of John Carpenter's Halloween (1978). *The film itself had made over $39,754,601 dollars on a budget of only $550,000 dollars. *The snake scene was never within the original script, The snake in the scene was a real animal, including its on-screen death by being beheaded by a machete, likely due Tom Savini experience after an experience in his own cabin during filming. *The producers had brought Tom Savini on board because he was idolized by his special make-up effects in George A. Romero's Dawn of the Dead (1978) zombie movie. *Although a crew member by the name Willie Adams spent most his time working behind the camera, he played the male counselor in the opening scene and holds one of the most unique distinctions of being the first murder victim (on-screen) in the entire Friday the 13th franchise. *Harry Manfredini had recommended to only have music in the movie when the killer was present. That's why there are only brief quick moments of music in the beginning, but the climax is filled with music. *Adrienne King auditioned for the roles of Brenda, Marcie, and Annie before being cast as Alice Hardy. *Sean S. Cunningham came up with the title of the film and placed an ad in the trade papers to create interest in the movie, prior to having any script. *The actor Harry Crosby, who played Bill in the movie, was the son of late actor Bing Crosby. *The Actress Sally Field had originally auditioned for the role of Alice Hardy. *The working title Victor Miller had for the script was "Long Night at Camp Blood". *Jason himself was not even mentioned once until 1 hour and 16 minutes into the film by Mrs.Voorhees *In an early draft the character Crazy Ralph was originally named Ralphie Ratboy. *At first Adrienne King did not want to be in the film, because of all the graphic violence in it, but she changed her mind later on. *This is the only movie in the franchise itself that actually takes place on Friday the 13th this would have been changed if Paramount had released the 2017 film which was supposed to be released October 13, 2017, but was dropped due to the fail of The Rings (2017) movie. *Adrienne King character had Alice called Steve "Mr. Christie" even though they're romantically involved with each other. *Steve Christy character is named after Steve Miner, the film's Associate Producer. *Apart from head counselor himself Steve Christy, who is set at age of thirty, the other counselors of Camp Crystal Lake 1979, and at the beginning in 1958, are set teenage ages with Alice Hardy, Bill Brown, and Brenda Jones at age nineteen years old, and Jack Burrell, Marcie Stanler, Ned Rubinstein, and Annie Phillips at age of seventeen. Friday the 13th Part 2 *Jason reveals he is alive and is now a fully grown adult after 20+ years. *Alice Hardy the Final girl from Part 1 is murdered by Jason for killing his mother. *Opening scene of Jason walking is done by Ellen Lutter a female Actress who is the first and only female to play Jason ever in the entire franchise. *Jason wears a Sack over his head in part 2 and not the iconic Hockey mask as shown in part 3. *Jason wields a Pickaxe and not a Machete. *Jason Voorhees kills count is 10. (Paul was confirmed to be killed by Jason.) *The Actor Warrington Gillette played Jason Voorhees unmasked at the end of the film. *Stuntman Steve Daskawisz (also known as Steve Dash) was credited as Jason Stunt Double but ironically he played the masked Jason throughout the rest of the film. *Ted (Stuart Charno) is known as the luckiest survivor because instead of heading back to the camp he would instead stay at the bar. Friday the 13th Part 3 *Jason Voorhees in Part 3 of Friday the 13th name was not once mentioned a single time in the film. *Jason Voorhees kills count is 12 kills. *Shelly is murdered by Jason who steals Shelly's Mask and this mask is the iconic hockey mask he is known to wear today. *Richard Brooker was discovered by a casting magazine called "Dramalogue" for the role of the mindless (ruthless) killer Jason Voorhees in Friday the 13th Part III (1982). Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter *Jason Voorhees kills count is 13 kills. *Tommy Jarvis kills Jason Voorhees *The strange dance which Jimbo performs at the party was contributed by actor, Crispin Glover, and was based on the eccentric way he actually danced in clubs. On the set, he was dancing to "Back in Black" by AC/DC, as the scene was filmed. In the film, an edited version of "Love Is a Lie", by Lion, was dubbed into the scene. *Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter at the time, contained the most nudity and gore. *The film was released on Friday the 13th: April 13, 1984. *Director Joseph Zito was opposed to using clips from previous installments at the beginning of the film. *During filming, Kimberly Beck, who plays Trish, experienced strange occurrences, including a man watching her while she ran in the park and strange phone calls at all hours. This stopped when production was over. *Last film in the series to pick up immediately where the previous film left off. *On a budget of $1,800,000, the film made $32,600,000 at the box office. Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning *Roy Burns kills count was 19 kills and was at the time the highest kill count during any previous Friday movies and then until Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason takes Manhattan. *Roy Burns counterpart in terms of the film was Pamela Voorhees who both lost their son's and was driven to insanity and eventually murder. *Tom Morga is the only known actor to play both Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers playing as Jason in Friday the 13th the New Beginning and Michael in Halloween 2. Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives *Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives is the only movie in the franchise to not show nudity and sex. *Jason Voorhees kills count is 18 kills. *Only film in the series to actually show KIDS at the camp. *Tom McLoughlin the director/writer of Part 6 stated Jason was born supernaturally from his "Real" father genetics and not because of Elias Voorhees. *Tom Fridley the actor who plays Cork is John Travolta Nephew via Ellen Travolta. Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood *Friday the 13th Part 7 is the debut for Kane Hodder the most iconic Jason actor. *Jason Voorhees kills count is 16 kills. *Kane Hodder favorite kill is the Sleeping Bag kill. Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan *The film actually takes place in New York City but only a small portion. *In 1989 Ken Kirzinger appeared in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan as a New York cook who gets in Jason's way while he pursuing Rennie Wickham (Jensen Daggett) and Sean Robertson (Scott Reeves). Jason (Kane Hodder), then threw Kirzinger over the counter. *In addition to his role as the New York cook, Kirzinger also served as a stunt coordinator for the film. *Ken Kirzinger is currently the only second person besides Kane Hodder to play the iconic hockey mask killer Jason more than once since he had doubled for the latter in the same movie in a few short scenes for Kane. *Jason has had over a total of 19 Kills in the film. *Kane Hodder stated in an interview that a man tried to rob him of the Part 8 Mask but was quickly shot down with a single punch. Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell *Jason is killed off 10 minutes or less within this film by an ambush from the FBI. *The film's original title was Friday the 13th Part IX: The Dark Heart of Jason Voorhees. *Alternate title of the movie is Friday the 13th Part 9: The Final Friday. *Within canon Jason is not a Deadite as the appearance of the Necronomicon was just an easter egg and a reference to the Evil Dead franchise which the creator of the series was upset with Director Adam Marcus for doing such a stunt as the company DID not own the evil did dead making Jason a Deadite as purely Fanfic. *Despite Adam Marcus claimed that Sean S. Cunningham told him "Do something about that damn hockey mask." stating for him to remove the Jason hockey mask from the Ninth Movie but this rumor came to a close in Scarefest, Lexington, KY, on October 22, 2016. A Youtuber recorded someone asking Sean Cunningham about him supposedly telling Adam Marcus to remove the mask in Jason Goes to Hell on if it was true or not and by Cunningham it was a lie and to quote Sean S. Cunningham himself at a convention he stated: "That's a fuckin lie." and that Adam had his own ideas that didn't happen. *Kane Hodder plays an FBI agent after Jason is blown up and then later near the end of the movie does he come back as Jason for a long moment until the ending and then after the credits he plays Freddy's Claw hand. *Kane Hodder is the only known stuntman/actor to play both Jason and Freddy. **Ironically Kane has played multiple horror iconcs from being a double for Leatherface,Jason, and Freddy. Friday the 13th Part 10: Jason X *Kane Hodder reprises his role for the fourth and last time within Jason X. *alternate title of Jason X is Friday the 13th Part 10. Jason Vs Freddy *Kane Hodder did not reprise his role within this movie with heavy disappointment and for the reason for him not reprising his role was heavily influenced by the director Ronny Yu who wanted someone with repressive eyes and was significantly taller than Robert Englund who was 5 foot 10. *Ken Kirzinger is the tallest actor to play Jason Voorhees with Derek Mears coming in 2nd place at 6 foot 5. *Ken Kirzinger standing at 6 foot 6 which makes him the 3rd tallest fictional serial killer in cinema history next to Tyler Mane who played Michael Myers in Rob Zombies Halloween Reboot which Tyler is 6 foot 8 and then 1st place is Nathan Jones who played Charlie Wilson in Charlie's Farm which Nathan stands at 6 foot 11. Friday the 13th (2009 Reboot) *Derek Mears plays Jason Voorhees. *Derek Mears stated he would love to reprise his role as Jason in future film. Category:Information